We've got tonight
by TheXRaggedyXDoctor
Summary: Buffy's birthday surprise


Title: We've got tonight  
Author: The Raggedy Doctor  
Pairing: Buffy - Angel  
Rating: U (British rating meaning suitable for all)  
Summary: Will those damned cookies ever be fully baked?  
Notes: Before you start reading please click this Youtube Link to a song and have it play while you read

Thanks

Song - .com/watch?v=d1XYDa0lfzA

Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters, Sheena E and Kenny own the rights to their versio the song and it was written by someone else.  
Warnings: May require tissues

We've got Tonight

The air was filled with a sweet apple like perfume being emitted from a scented candle neatly placed on the table beside the bed.  
The light from the single fluttering flame gave a beautiful orange tint to the otherwise darkened room, leaving great shadows on the walls. Also on the table stood a radio playing a random station of easy listening music that was quite soothing at this late hour.  
On the right hand side of the table a window wide open with soft pearly white curtains flapping in the slight breeze.  
"Buffy", a voice broke the tranquillity of the room.  
"Angel?" Buffy asked into the near dark.  
With that the door opposite Buffy's bed slowly opened, casting a bright light into the room while instantly making things darker.  
In the doorway, now fully exposed, stood the silhouette of a tall man.  
It took a moment for Buffy's eyes to become adjusted to the light but the voice and outline were unmistakable to her.  
"I didn't expect to see you tonight", said the Slayer.  
The man like shadow in the doorway remained in place, only slightly altering position to, what Buffy assumed, get a better view of the room.  
"How could I not come?" the man asked, "Besides, I brought Cookies."  
"Chocolate Chip?" asked Buffy.  
"Freshly baked."  
There was a slight pause, and then the silhouette started to move forward.  
"Don't come in," she pleaded, "I don't want you to see me, not like this."  
"Like what?" Angel asked in a soothing voice.  
"...Old."  
The silhouette stopped then began moving forward again.  
"You're beautiful; you'll always be beautiful to me. Besides, you're 97, I was more than double that when you first met me."  
Buffy felt a lump growing in her throat.  
"I know, but you age better than I do."  
"You've grown older with grace and dignity; you're as beautiful as I remember."  
Buffy continued to lie in bed, her arms felt heavy but she slowly lifted one.  
Angel moved in closer pulling a chair with him so he could sit down next to Buffy. He grabbed her raised hand with his right and then clasped it with both.  
"Its midnight", he said looking deep into her eyes, "Happy Birthday."  
The two simply stared at each other for a minute before continuing.  
Angels hand was cold as ice, but that was to be expected of someone who was dead.  
Buffy's eyes had now become accustomed to the influx of light and could clearly make out Angel's face. It was as young and as handsome as she remembered. The soft, pale, tone of his skin surprisingly blending with his beautiful eyes and dark hair encased a warm smile.  
"70 years," Buffy said breaking the silence.  
She could feel her face warming up immediately alerting her to the fact she was about to cry.  
"I know," replied Angel.  
"Why didn't you come back to me?"  
"I couldn't. I wanted to but couldn't."  
Buffy turned her head away from Angel to hide the tear that was mere seconds away from bursting from her eyes.  
She felt the same cold hand that had clasped her hand touch her chin and slowly turn her to face Angel.  
"I'm here now, with you."  
Buffy couldn't contain the tear.  
"I have needed you so many times. When Willow died, when Xander did too, I needed you to hold me, to kiss me."  
Angel smiled sweetly to Buffy.  
"You had your family to comfort you. You had your grand children and nieces and nephews."  
"I did, but they couldn't give me the one thing you could. Why did you leave me like that?"  
Angel reached across and kissed Buffy on the forehead.  
"You know I had no choice but let's not discuss that now. I'm here, I love you and that is all that matters, isn't it?'  
Angel moved onto the bed and wrapped his arm around Buffy. She moved in closer to him.  
"This is nice. Can we do this all night?"  
Angel just simply held onto Buffy.  
Buffy didn't move for a while. Though Angel had no body heat he was surprisingly warm.  
"You know I love you too, I always have." Buffy declared.  
"I know"  
"But I couldn't wait any longer, you left and I couldn't wait."  
Buffy felt Angel kiss her forehead again and closed her eyes.  
"I'll be waiting; I'll see you on the other side." Angel said.  
"Waiting?" Buffy asked.  
As the Slayer opened her eyes, the room was in complete darkness. The door was closed and the candle on the table beside the bed had long been extinguished.  
"Angel?" Buffy asked into the darkness.  
No response came. Buffy laid in bed for a few moments, her heart ached but not from pain of missing Angel, from the love she felt.  
Her eyes slowly closed again; the image of Angel's smiling face etched into her mind would be her last thought.

Buffy Anne Summers died at 12:06am on Monday 20th of January 2078.

R.I.P


End file.
